I Dreamed a Dream
by LaceyLilac
Summary: Marius is dealing with the guilt of his friends. What will save him from his naightmares? Marius/Cosette love relationship Marius/Eponine friendship *ONE-SHOT* and I don't own anything Les Mis... Unfortunately


****This was stuck in my brain when I should have been doing a book report, but I couldn't let it go to waste. It's about Eponine and Marius (And Cosette) but it's not love. You'll see. Enjoy! review!****

The nightmares kept Marius Pontmercy from sleeping at night. The phantoms of his friends flashed behind his eye lids, seeing one by one being shot. Other times, they cried out to him, asking him "Why? Why did we fight?" The only one who didn't ask was Enjolras, their mighty leader. They couldn't rest. Marius wanted to tell them for the rights of every person in France. They fought brave. But the words never escaped his lips, for he was suffocated.

Poor Cosette. They had only been married for two weeks. While the light shown, everything was blissful, she was the love of his life. But he was afraid that he would scare her off. He woke every night, sweaty and panting. She never knew what to say when he told about the all too familiar faces. She had ever been put through that much pain. All she could say was that everything is okay and that she loves him.

But the last nightmare happened three months after the fall of the barricade.

The dream didn't start off nice. He was back on the battlefield. Dodging bullets when one landed in his leg, a man brought him to safety, which the face of his rescuer is rightfully Jean Valjean, Cosette's father. He awoke up like he did that morning, the city of Paris quiet.

_A bright light was glowing through the doorway. The last person he expected to see walked in, Eponine Thenardier. She wore a flowing white gown. The grime and dirt from the streets were washed away. Marius couldn't deny that she was beautiful._

"_Marius, my dear friend."_

"_Oh, 'Ponine. What has happened?"_

"_You know. I'm coming in a dream to comfort you," she placed her hand on his, giving it a light squeeze. "But first, I must get something off my chest, before I can proceed to our Lord on high."_

_Marius smiled at his friend. She had been through hell on earth, he was glad she was in heaven, despite the sins her father made her pursue to stay alive._

"_Marius, I was in love with you. Everyone saw it but you. I would have done anything for you, and frankly, I died for you. Do not fret. I'm not angry with you. This was God's plan. But I just had to tell you." She sighed, glad to have something off her chest. The smile she had touched her eyes, one Marius hasn't seen in a while._

"_Oh 'Ponine. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He shook his head, ashamed. The nightmares aren't over! She came to torture him!_

_Eponine smiled. "No Marius. It isn't. I'm at peace. I'm not begging and starving, I'm free. And my little brother Gavroche is fed, too. Just stay still." Eponine leaned in for a kiss. Marius would have pulled away, but he knew that it wasn't fair for her. It was a small, but meaningful, peck on the lips. _

_Eponine smiled in delight. It was just like she imagined. Marius had kissed her cheeks before but this was different. And it wasn't passionate like she wished when she was alive, it was friendly. She loved him, but it was nothing romantic, full aware of his love for Cosette (though she denied it when she was living)._

_Eponine squeezed his hand again. "Now that my personal reason is out of the way, I bring you a message from all of your friends. They tell you that they are at peace, and their faces will not haunt you anymore. You will live a life of love with Cosette, do not regret what happened to the young men who lost their lives, they are proud that they died for France. Do not mourn over them any longer, but do not forget what they fought for." She leaned in once more for a sweet kiss on his cheek. She squeezed his hand. "Live in peace, Marius Pontmercy." She walked towards the door. _

_Tears streamed down the young man's face. "'Ponine? When will I see you again?"_

_She smiled "Not for a long time, Monsuier." She gave him a wink and went back in the light._

Marius awoke with Cosette shoving his shoulder, trying to wake him. She sighed in relief when he awoke.

"Oh my love, are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

Marius smiled and wiped the tears that escaped his eyes during the night. "No I didn't. I'm perfectly content." He took her face and kissed her forehead, wrapped his arms her. And he slept in peace that night, and for the rest of his days. He was happy, with Cosette in his arms, and the joyful thoughts of his perished friend in his mind.

_-Ten Years later-_

Marius held his young son in his arms and clutched his wife's hand in the other.

"Where are we, Papa?" asked the little boy.

"One day, I'll tell you of the revelution, but this is where Momma and Papa's friends are." He set the boy down. "Where is our little princess?" Their daughter was clinging on to her mother's dress. Marius pinched her cheek, then walked to the memorial. "My dear old friends. You didn't die in vain. My children and others live in freedom. Thank you. 'Ponine, thanks again for setting me free from the dark." He placed a red rose next to the memorial, kissed Cosette and took their family home.

****The end. I'm a bad person and didn't do my research about how many years the war lasted so don't hate me. And it's midnight, my brain is fried, and I can't think of any names. –AND BE LOOKING FOR A EPONINE/ENJOLRAS FICTION. Just saying. Review!"**


End file.
